


Nasty Words and Happy Endings

by Cat_Alice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I'm so tired, M/M, Sad!Phil, Swearing, sad then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Alice/pseuds/Cat_Alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is upset and Dan cheers him up with a mixture of terrible selfies and stupid pictures. Just a short little thing I had in my head. </p><p>Its 1am I can't think of a proper title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Words and Happy Endings

Words hurt. Phil knew that just as well as anyone else, but that knowledge didn't stop them from affecting Phil in any way. Sometimes it all just got a bit too much. Scrolling through the comments of his latest Youtube video proved just that.

"Fucking faggot, get a real job, one you're not shit at"

"OMG how fat can someone get!"

"Why does he even bover any more? Hes not as good as he used 2 b"

Reading these comments brought back all of Phil's past insecurities, reminding him of how badly he thought of himself in his adolescence. All the late nights spent worrying over how people perceived him, all the time he spent surveying himself in the mirror criticizing every last flaw he had. It was times like this that reminded him of his darkest days. Tears started to fall as he scrolled further through the comments section. Every other comment was filled with some kind of slur, be it about his weight, appearance or sexuality. All he could see was an ocean of hate and he was drowning in it. 

"Phil, are you okay in there?" Dan asks as he knocks on the door. Phil's head pops up as he realises Dan was also at home. He curses at himself as he tries to clear his voice of the tears. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Phil replies, his voice still shaky. 

"Are you sure you're alright Phil?" Dan never was one to let it go easily. Phil smiled slightly as the tears continued down his face. 

"Uh huh, just fine." Phil says, his voice getting quieter. Phil hears Dan's footsteps retreating and lets out a sigh of relief, even if he was a bit disappointed Dan didn't try to comfort him. Not even 5 minutes later, and multiple hate comments, Phil's phone lit up from next to him. He unlocked it to see it was a message from Dan. Phil smiled slightly and opened it to see a picture of Dan himself, pulling a ridiculous face with his face formed into multiple chins and his eyes squinted to the extreme. Phil let out a slight chuckle at the unexpected image. Two seconds later another message appeared with an equally wonderful image. This time however, Dan opened his eyes comically wide and had his mouth match. Phil once again laughed, slightly louder than before, and pushed his laptop to the side, nearly forgetting the hate comments from just a few minutes ago. Phil's phone lit up once again. He looked down to see that this time there was a picture of a man holding a large dorito and staring down at his hand quizzically. Phil burst out into laughter at the sight, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and laughing loudly. Amidst his laughter, the phone vibrated one last time, but instead of a photo, a simple message was there from Dan.

"I know it's hard sometimes, but I'll always be here to make you laugh <3"


End file.
